


sleep in heavenly peace

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Creampie, Drug Use, Facials, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Noncontober 2020, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, tim is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian is never relaxed, not even in deep sleep. That doesn’t stop Tim from wanting to cover Damian’s frowning face in his come.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	sleep in heavenly peace

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of noncontober: somnophilia. also, please don’t judge the title. i am. really tired. anyways, enjoy!!

Tim remembers Dick telling him that his first few nights as Batman, whenever he’d tried to wake Damian up, he was greeted with a sword or small dagger and nearly stabbed, or even with Damian’s small hands wrapping around his throat.

If Dick had bothered keeping Tim around, he would’ve found out that all he needed to do to keep Damian calm was drop a little sedative into his jasmine tea, because as Tim slowly opens the door to the bedroom and quietly locks it behind himself, Damian doesn’t stir.

Tim is already half hard from just the _thought_ of touching Damian, a visible wet patch on the crotch of his sweatpants. Damian’s breathing stays deep and steady as Tim shoves a hand down his sweatpants and squeezes at his hardening cock with a low groan before pulling it out.

He carefully steps closer to the bed, keeping his eyes on Damian’s face, lax and soft, lips parted ever so slightly. His fist moves even faster on his cock, rough and hard and soon enough his hips are jerking as he leans over the bed. Damian’s eyelashes don’t even flutter as Tim’s come splatters over them, painting the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and slack mouth white, dripping down over his chin and neck.

Tim stands there and looms over Damian, panting, a little disappointed in himself for not being able to hold back long enough to record anything, but then he looks down at Damian’s body, realising that he still has the rest of Damian to play with.

He wipes the head of his cock on Damian’s sticky cheek and then moves back to climb onto the bed. Damian’s arms are dead weight as Tim moves them out of the way and slowly pushes his thighs apart so he can settle between them.

Tim has to admit, he is surprised when he pulls Damian’s leggings and underwear down to find a cute little pussy instead of a cock, but he’ll make do with what he’s got. He spreads Damian’s thighs further apart and rubs at his clit until his folds are damp with slick, spilling over onto the sheets underneath him.

Tim stares as he bends Damian’s legs and pushes his thighs back towards his chest. He’s not clenching down and his muscles are completely relaxed, so when Tim uses his fingers to spread him open, there’s nothing stopping the slick from dripping out of Damian’s pussy and smearing over his legs, leaving a wet sheen on his inner thighs.

Tim gathers some of the slickness gathering on Damian’s thighs and uses it to lube up his cock, already hard again, then fumbles with the pocket of his sweatpants to pull his phone out of it and quickly unlocks it. Then he clicks onto the camera app and starts recording as he slowly slides his cock into Damian’s wet heat with a wet squelch.

He glances up at Damian, who’s still sleeping. The only sign that he’s being affected at all is the fact that he’s breathing more heavily and frowning a little as Tim pushes all the way into him, freezing when Damian’s nose twitches and he mumbles something in his sleep, smacking his lips together.

Tim is so turned on that he comes almost as soon as he starts to move, and pulls out so that just the head of his cock is still inside Damian, hunching over as his hips move in quick, short thrusts, spurting come all over Damian’s thighs and into his pussy.

With shaking hands, Tim moves the camera down as he slowly pulls out of Damian’s pussy and come trickles down his thigh, then pans it back up towards Damian’s sticky face, frowning a little harder now, and ends the video.

He makes a bit of an effort to clean Damian up though before leaving — he wouldn’t want Damian to ruin all of his fun by finding out who exactly it was that touched him.


End file.
